


Pride & Joy

by maricutie



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Second-Hand Embarrassment, amateur writing, bear with me, i never really wrote a fluff before, not exactly sure, so its just there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 18:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7767739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maricutie/pseuds/maricutie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frederick gives Morgan a gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pride & Joy

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I haven't written a fanfic in 3-5 years and I just got into Fire Emblem earlier in the year so these characters may be very out of character, I'm not exactly sure. I'd like to call myself an amateur writer and I ran this by a few of my friends that were into more than I to see if it was in character and had them check it and everything so I really really hope it's in character. I hope you enjoy and I'm really looking forward to your criticism and comments.

“He’s joking, right?” 

“Be nice and accept his gift, wear it once in a while around him so he won’t get upset, he worked hard to make it,” Robin whispered through gritted teeth and a smile once Frederick walked away from them but still in eyesight sorta.

Morgan held a jacket.

It was actually decent, filled with fleece, very stylish, all except one very large detail. The words, “Papa’s Pride and Joy” stitched out in big cursive letters on the back of the handmade gift.

He held the back of the jacket tightly and towards his chest so nobody can see nor laugh at Frederick’s endearing words.

“Not in public, right?” Fear from Morgan’s eyes met Robin’s and she had just sighed and said, “It’d make him happy. And besides, you’d look cute in it!!” She pinched her son’s cheeks which caused her son to exclaim, “Mother!”

 

A day had passed and it was time for Morgan to spar with his father. Frederick was waiting patiently to see his son wear the jacket, especially since it was the middle of winter and he assumed that Morgan didn’t have another jacket since that day thieves raided the camp and didn’t exactly get to retrieve everything they’ve gotten, nothing important was missing anyway.

The knight heard the door open and quickly turned around with a glowing grin. “Hello Mo- Oh.” 

Robin had come in with a few tears on her face and seemed like she was holding back a lot more. Her love ran, no, sprinted from the other side of the gym-sized training space and asked a barrage of questions.

“Are you alright? What’s wrong? Whom has made you weep?”

“It is Morgan, he-he” Robin started to cry a little more and she suddenly had a great smile on her face. Frederick was confused. Why was she smiling? “What happened with Morgan?” 

“Oh just follow me!” Robin’s hand locked with his as she began to run. The poor bloke wasn’t sure how to react to this other than to just follow his wife to wherever she was leading him. He isn’t sure if there’s something wrong with Morgan or if the best thing ever just happened. It was nerve wracking for him. 

They’ve almost tripped a few times and Frederick made note to remove those rocks and weeds later.  
“Where are we going?”

“You’ll see in a moment”

A moment had passed.

“What happened to-”

“Shush, you’ll see.”

A few moments later, they reached the mess hall and Robin turned to Frederick and put her finger to her mouth and whispered, “Hide behind the crate vegetables over there by the kitchen.” 

It was breakfast time and many people were there wolfing down bear meat and rice, which made Freddy Bear uneasy as he turned to Robin. “We aren’t eating here, right?” She shushed him and shook her head. Fortunately, it was loud so no one heard it but the tactician wasn’t trying to take any chances. She quickly ran to the crate and hid behind it and Frederick hid behind the bar separating the kitchen and the hall. 

Robin’s face lit up once more once she pointed to a table Morgan and Lucina were sitting at. Then Frederick finally understood Robin’s reaction and emotions because he felt the same. A few tears fell when he saw his pride and joy wearing the jacket. He got up and Robin’s expression soon became one of fear when she saw her beloved going towards Morgan, whose back was facing towards the two.

Lucina was smiling and laughing while speaking with Morgan and looked up to see Frederick walking up behind her friend with a wide smile plastered on his face. This is the biggest smile the princess has ever seen from him and to be honest, she was a little frightened.

“Uhh Sir Frederick? Are you alright?” 

Morgan was confused to why his friend, who happens to be the woman he’s grown fond of over the years but they weren’t official yet, was saying his father’s name. He shifted in his seat to look behind him without the whole trouble of looking behind his shoulder and that’s sorta irritating just seeing him from the corner of your eye instead of the whole view. 

ANYWAYS, the future child was gifted again when he saw his father’s beaming smile and once more when the knight brought him up to a hug. “My boy!”

Robin had gotten up from behind the crate by now and was just amazed. “You’re embarrassing him on his date let him down.” Robin thought she had whispered it but it suddenly had gotten silent when all of the attention turned towards the family. Red took over everyone’s face that was in this situation.  
Frederick’s head slowly turned to Robin with a now pale face. “A d-date?” 

Robin nodded and the knight let go of Morgan as soon as possible. He bowed to him, said a quick apology, and stood upright to see a lot of his trainees and some fellow Shepherds staring at the event just trying to stifle their laughter and some were just in awe. They’ve never seen their commander that happy, even the few that were there on his wedding day feel as if they’ve never seen him like this.

Frederick was about to shout but surprisingly, his wife beat him to it.

“There’s nothing to see here! If you have time to stare you’re obviously done with your breakfast and you have time to train, right?” 

Eyes turned back to their food and soon the chatter began to pick up again.

The knight and the tactician walked out of the hall, red still conquering his face. 

Robin looked up and noticed that he was still embarrassed about the ordeal.

She sighed, unsure of how to undo this. After a few more steps, she just took his hand again. Frederick snapped his head her way because of how tightly she held his hand. “Milady, where are we-”

“Home.” 

His red face also became confused.

“Why?” 

“You’ll see.” She turned to him whilst walking to smile.

 

“Ah ha! I found it!”

They had gotten home ten minutes ago and a silent ten minutes it has been. Robin had been looking for something messing up their private quarters in the process. Frederick had been trailing behind her, putting stuff back where it was supposed to be as she continued her search. Once Robin had exclaimed her discovery, he looked in her direction and saw a bag. 

“Robin, I have to go train- What is that?” His expression went from neutral to being extremely elated. It was a scarf but with great sentimental meaning behind it. 

“Oh you know, the scarf we started when you were teaching me how to knit a while ago.” She casually walked over and wrapped it around him. “I finished it while I had a day to myself and I believe Chrom had requested you to help you that day.”

“By Gods…”

It fit perfectly, especially in that gap between his neck and the armor. His fingers ghosted over the blue and white knit stitching. The stitching was uneven, loose on some ends and tighter on others but it was obvious that his beloved put effort into this and he was sure this was the best gift that he has ever gotten. He found on the end of the scarf some letters. They were illegible until he realized that it was on the wrong way. “Robin’s Pride & Joy,” Frederick muttered as he switched his focus from the scarf to Robin who was obviously proud of herself. “I was going to wait until Christmas to give this to you but now appears to be a better time.” 

Arms embraced the woman very tightly and lips brushed hers. “Thank you so much for this gift. I’ll cherish it for as long as I live.” 

The two shared a very warm kiss. Due to the actual temperature because they were heavily layered and indoors.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, hope you have a nice day/night!!
> 
> Bonus: just a thought, like, think of them having matching jackets/color scheme/outfits and like think of that but in a modern AU like "find Robin if lost" and "i'm Robin" so cute


End file.
